For Her
by eliana-moran
Summary: When Ginny is captured, what sacrifice will Draco make for her? complete smut, blame it on pregnancy hormones. read it now if you want to because i'll probably remove it at some point.


She woke up slowly with no idea of where she was. She began to remember bits of things... she had been in a battle...they had tried to get her out...someone had grabbed her...that was it. Now all she knew was that she couldn't move.

Slowly her senses began to register her surroundings. Her hands were tied at the wrists and her feet at the ankles, but not to each other. It felt like she was tied to the four posts of a large bed. She was. She wasn't clothed either. The only thing covering her was a light silk sheet. She was scared.

She heard a slight movement beside her and struggled to turn her head. Barely able to focus, she managed to recognize Draco Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. She tried to struggle against her bonds but she knew she hadn't moved.

Cautiously, he stood and sat beside her on the bed. Without looking her in the eye, he ran a finger along her cheekbone and down her jaw. "Shhh," it made no sense for him silence her as she was apparently incapable of making any noise. "Just relax," his voice was soft and his hand began to trail along her left shoulder. "I wanted you to be awake, no one has touched you yet," his fingers barely brushed along her collar bone and she heard herself inhale sharply as her body reacted. He began to run his fingernails along the top of her arm. "I know you are scared, and I am sorry, but it was either me," he began to return along the underside of the same arm, "or Gregory Goyle and he," he ran his hand up her neck, "would be cruel." He brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned down.

Taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth, he pulled ever so gently, licking the edge of it with his tongue. She felt her body tense and grow warm. Releasing her ear, he sat back up. Still avoiding her eyes, he began with his other hand to copy his first actions. He ran his fingers along her right cheekbone and jawline. "You have been given a potion to relax the connection between mind and body." His fingers were running along her shoulder and her eyes closed instinctively. "Your mind is free to think and is completely under your control." He was now tracing her collar bone and her breath once again hitched. He smirked slightly, realizing that her collarbone was one of her sensitive areas. "Your body, however," he began to run the length of her arm with his finger nails, "will respond independently and naturally to any," he was returning, "outside stimuli." He ran a hand up her neck and into her hair. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "You should be able to speak," he took her ear in his teeth and teased it with his tongue, illiciting an ever so quiet whimper from her throat before sitting back up. "It will be difficult, however," he ran a hand along her hair line, "as your mouth and throat are also under control of instinct."

He bent down again and began tracing kisses along her jaw. His breath was warm on her neck. When he began to travel down her throat and explore her shoulder, she struggled to speak, "Then...why...tie..."

He paused long enough to say, "Good question." He moved his lips along her collar bone and her body tensed and shuttered, yes, definitely one of her sensitive areas. "Perhaps," he paused again, "I will change that later."

He was silent for a while as he took in her scent and the taste of her sweat, taking the nape of her neck between his teeth he sucked lightly enough not to leave a mark but hard enough that she arched her neck back to give him better access. Reaching one hand up behind her head and into her hair, he began to move the other over her shoulder and down her side, taking the sheet with him. Speaking between kisses as she arched her back at the feel of his hand, he said, "Again...I'm sorry...but they are watching...though they cannot hear."

He slid his hand forcefully underneath her, putting pressure on the major muscles in her back, squeezing his hand so that his fingernails were felt in her flesh. She arched further up into him, throwing her head back, opening herself up for more. He moved his head to the other side of her neck under her lifted jaw and kissed her hard in the hollow where jaw, ear, and neck come together. Her arms strained against their bonds to wrap around him and her legs pulled to do the same.

She hated him. She hated him for doing this to her, for setting her body on fire and making her want him so desperately, for stealing her ability to fight these horrible...wonderful sensations.

He moved so that he was lying on his side next to her rather than sitting. She could feel his rough jeans through the thin sheet and knew that if her leg was not tied she would have hooked her heel behind his knee to pull him on top of herself. He pulled his hand out from beneath her and ran it up her side, brushing the side of her breast with his thumb as he continued to bury his face in her neck. "I am not...who you might...think..." he resumed his broken speech. He pulled his hand back down her side and her body writhed in attempt to roll toward him. "This is not...my desire..." he felt the leg he had pressed beneath him attempt to push up against him and knew she had felt his own physical reaction. He ran his hand across her stomach and she arched once again, trying to make him apply more pressure. "It is simply...the safest thing...for you...at this..." he pressed his hand down and up between her breasts, avoiding too much contact with either just yet and she whimpered in frustration, hating herself all the more.

He laid his head down on her shoulder, temporarily ceasing his oral exploration. He watched his finger and he trailed it from the hollow between her collarbones down to her bellybutton. "I am prisoner here just as surely as you are, and have been my entire life." He pulled his finger nails across her stomach and smiled as her abs pulled back at the slight tickle at same time that she inhaled with pleasure. "I have simply been granted the right to walk around, the appearance of freedom, so long as I play their games," he finally brought his hand up and cupped one of her breasts softly, "as long as I play their games..." he repeated as he squeezed gently. He felt her relax beside him with a gentle sigh as one of her bodies desires was fulfilled. He squeezed a little harder and she moaned quietly. He teased the nipple with his finger and she bit her lip. He pulled and then twisted and she whimpered for more.

He climbed over her and felt her arch up into him before he resituated on the other side. "I have been waiting for the day I can escape with my life," he cupped her other breast and she tensed that time, he was moving too slowly. "Now that you are here, however," he squeezed tightly, mercifully skipping the tortorous light one, "I will have to look for a more immediate escape," he teased the nipple and she whined impatiently, "one in which I can take you with me." He pulled and twisted and her whole body tightened and arched. Her head went back as he broadened his grip and put pressure on the soft tissue and she groaned loudly as her body pulled in before arching back out, brought to ecstacy almost as much by its own anticipation as by any touch of his.

Once her body had calmed down, she hated him more than ever because she _wanted_ more than ever. She wanted that feeling again, she wanted it deeper, she wanted it longer, she wanted it harder. She hated him for sitting there, torturing her both by doing this to her and by doing it so slowly. What the bloody hell was he on about anyway. He wanted to help her escape? Was he serious? Could he possibly be doing this for her own good as he claimed?

Her rational thought was suspended when she felt his mouth close around her left breast. His warm breath, his soft lips, his wet tongue...his hand closed around the other again and he teased one nipple with his fingers and he teased the other with his teeth. Her body once again tried to roll against him and she once again groaned in frustration when she was held firmly where she was. His hand rand the length of her side and onto her hip as he rolled gently onto her in order to reach the other breast with his mouth.

The heat radiating from his hand just inches away from her ass was the first thing to drive her mad, his lips around her nipple was the second, but what sent her over the edge again was the feel of his knee between her legs. She pushed herself up into him as hard as she could and moaned with the intensity of the sensation running through her. She relaxed as much as she could and pushed up into him again. His hand slid around and gripped her ass hard as he bit back a moan of his own, momentarily releasing her nipple when her hip bone ground into him a second time.

The pressure felt so good and her body was so smooth...when she pulled back to push up a third time she was met by a downward thrust of his own. She would have made another satisfied groan but he simultaneously dug his fingernails into the soft flesh of her sensitive cheek and bit down harder on her nipple than he had yet done and the added sensation sent her so deep into the abyss of pleasure that no sound could be uttered.

As she relaxed from her second orgasm, she knew he must mean to fuck her and wondered whether or not she would be able to stand it if her body reacted like this to nothing more than the feel of his thigh pressing against against her.

He rolled back onto his other leg, removing most of the pressure and returned to her neck with his mouth. "So you like...the roughness...of my jeans..." His hand was still reaching across her, but from where he had rolled it was now on _top_ of her hip. He made lazy circles with his thumb and she released a strangled scream to have his hand so close to where she wanted it...wanted something...wanted _anything._ Instead, he pulled back and finally removed his t-shirt.

Her arms pulled so hard at their restraints to wrap around his warm, smooth skin that she was beginning to cut off circulation to her hands. He brought his knee up, adding a little more infuriating pressure to a part of her anatomy that desperately desired penetration and trailed his hand along her breast, side, and stomach, parts of her that desperately desired _pressure_. Her body strained sideways and she managed to push into him with her hip, stealing a soft moan from him in his surprise.

In response, he grabbed her opposite hip and pulled her into him, hard, as he actually bit the nape of her neck. He was slightly surprised to hear a satisfied gasp and whimper. "You know..." he bit her shoulder and she whimpered again, "I have had to mentally..." he bit further out and the same sound issued from her throat, "surrender to physical stimulation..." he nipped at her collarbone and she arched again, "as you have been forced..." he nipped further in and she whined in exasperation, she wanted to _do_ something, not just have things _done,_ "to do," he finished.

He rolled fully on top of her with his chest but left his leg between hers. As he reached one arm under her back he felt her draw up as far as she could, eagerly reaching for him. He wrapped his other arm under her shoulder and held the back of her head in his hand. Thrusting down with his hips, he bit into the other side of her neck and she screamed in for more. Tightening his grip until he was afraid of constricting her breath, he pushed down again as his teeth closed higher. She almost cried at the intensity with which her body was both pleased and angry that there had been no penetration.

He began to slowly inch his way, kissing her delicate flesh as he went, down her torso. "The fact that..." his hands lingered on her breasts as his mouth progressed down her stomach, "you not only hate..." his hands slid down her sides as he hesitated over her bellybutton, "this but that I am aslo..." his thumbs ran along the inside of her hip bones his hands rounded the joint to grab her ass, "hurting you..." he paused, ceasing everything. Her body screamed in protest but her mind recognized deep pain in his voice. He resumed what he was doing, kissing along the crease her left hip made with her crotch as his hands covered the outsides of both.

He didn't speak anymore. He couldn't. He had said everything he could and he desperately hoped she understood. If he tried to make it any more clear...he would not be able to do what had to be done.

She heard her voice whining pathetically as he teased the insides of her legs with his tongue, getting close enough to where it wanted him that he disturbed the hair, sending tingling sensations throughout her body, but without actually touching _her_. Her mind couldn't shake the tone of his voice, however, until his tongue finally applied pressure to that oh so sensitive collection of nerves.

All it took was that one touch and she was over. For the third time every muscles in her body convulsed and threw her toward the one chance of penetration. For the third time all she could think or feel was the all encompassing sensation of pure ecstasy washing over her. She pulled against her leg restraints, this time using them to her advantage, pulling herself closer to his head. This time he gave in and the convulsions deepened as she felt his tongue enter her.

He brought his hand up to tease her while his tongue dove in again and again. His warm saliva, the feel of his tongue alternately expanding to fill her and contracting to reach deeper kept her from relaxing until she thought she would pass out.

He slowly raised his head and climbed back up beside her, giving her body a chance to recover before he continued. He hoped, in some way, she could escape into the physical. He hoped, in some way, by being gentle, and intimate, instead of harsh and cruel, he could keep this from being entirely traumatic. He knew she did not want this and it would always be rape, but hoped that in some small, immeasurable way, his decision to make it all about her, to concentrate and giving her the best physical experience he could, would someday help her bear the memory.

He gently traced her jaw with his finger again as he waited for the tremors running throughout her body to ease. Once she was calm, he began again with the slow and deliberate exploration of her body using only his hands. He didn't take quite as long as the first time and never returned with his mouth. When he had progressed down her torso to her hips and thighs, he only teased a little, pulling only two or three pathetic whimpers and whines from her before he began to play with her, to tease her.

As her body tensed up again, demanding with more and more intensity that he penetrate, he reached with his other hand and untied the wrist of the arm he was not using as a pillow. She immediately brought her arm down and grabbed at his shoulder, trying desperately to spin into him and force him to push into her. Rolling his shoulder across her chest so that she had better access to him, he complied. As his finger thrust up into her, she inhaled too sharply to make a sound and dug her fingernails into his back.

He brought his knee up to add pressure to his hand and she ground her hip into him with the same movement that she met his thrust. He pulled out long enough to add another finger and when he pushed back in she cried out and bit into his shoulder. As they worked up a regular rythym she threw her head back and cried out "Yes! Yes!" over and over. He buried his face in the pillow beside her head and bit his lip against the sensations running through his own body. The pressure of her hip against his groin, the feel of her warm passage on his fingers, the pleasurable pain of her fingernails digging into his back, and the sound of her voice was almost enough to bring him to release.

Her hand left his shoulder and started groping downward, reaching for his ass. When she found his hip and realized that she couldn't reach behind him, she began to reach under him, fumbling for his button. He shook his head to say not yet and pulled back without removing his fingers from inside her. Increasing the speed of their movement until they were moving back and forth inside her as fast as he could make them, he did something she still did not think possible, he intensified the orgasm she was having. Her free arm fell back and she just screamed in a wavering voice, unable to do anything as her body was wracked with contractions and convulsions. It felt so good it hurt and it hurt so much it felt good and she never wanted it to end.

Not wanting to shock her, he gradually slowed the movement of his hand until he withdrew it, cleaning his fingers with his mouth. When he realized she was watching him he closed his eyes rather than meet her gaze. She was breathing heavily, so heavily she was sure she would never catch her breath. When he closed his eyes she closed her own and relaxed. Why hadn't he looked her in the eye? Was he that ashamed of what he was being forced to do? Yes, she had decided to believe everything he had said earlier, there was just something about the way he touched her; it was so...reverent...apologetic...but when she got worked up, she could tell he did so as well. He reacted to her own pleasure with his own, _almost_ more than he did when she ground against him. Why hadn't he kissed her? Oh, he had used his mouth, but he hadn't kissed _her_, not on the mouth anyway. Was he afraid that was going to far? Taking too much from her?

She felt him shift and roll over her again so that he was back on the side he started on. He just lay there, letting her rest. She knew that was why he had stopped; she wasn't sure how she knew, but she did. She opened her eyes and began to run her hand across his back. She smirked at his surprise. Neither of them were sure whether it was her mind or her body that had smirked. She ran her hand up the base of his neck and into his hair. She didn't mind so much anymore that she didn't have any control of her motions. They were doing pretty well on their own. She wasn't entirely sure how far she would go if it truly was her choice, but if her life, their lives, required that this be done, he was right. They might as well get what physical pleasure there was to be had.

She put a little bit of pressure on his shoulder and he rolled back over her so she could explore his chest with her hand. He was strong and well toned. He inhaled sharply as she teased his nipples and whimpered as she traced his defined abs almost too lightly to be born.

Yes, that was where she probably would have stopped, but it was not where her body wanted to and her hand continued down. Her mind once again entered conflict. To _think_ about concentrating on the physical and to actually do so were two different things. She still resented being there and she still felt as though she was being horribly violated and betrayed by her own body. She closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking.

He didn't stop her that time as she reached for his button and undid it. Neither did he protest when she pushed the zipper down. He just lay back and tried to convince himself it was actually her decision to do what she was doing. Perhaps, for her own good, he should have left her fully tied. He now felt guilty about giving her body more freedom to act against her but knew apologies would be useless at this point. Maybe he would be able to do so later, to explain after they escaped that he had been trying to ease the physical pain when he had released her and had not thought about the emotional pain it would cause.

He lost the ability for rational thought when she slid her hand under his boxers and closed it around him, squeezing every so lightly and pulling gently. Squeezing and pulling harder each time she judged by his breathing how hard he wanted it and worked up a rhythym that had him clutching at the bed clothes and clenching his jaw. Deciding to play with him a little, her hand slid down him and grabbed his balls, massaging them against each other as best she could within his still in place jeans. After he had whimpered and then whined once or twice she returned to simulating penetration.

When he couldn't take anymore he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out of his pants. Shoving them down and kicking them off, he rolled on top of her, sufficiently lost in the feel of her, in the smell of her, in the sight and sound of her, to ignore what he was doing and enjoy it, he grabbed her about the shoulders and back and pulled her to him, his desires untieing the rest of her bonds without the aide of a wand. He felt one of her legs snake around his own as the other bent so that she could push against the bed. Both of her arms wrapped around his back and dug their nails into his flesh. He cried out in pleasure and threw his head back.

When he lowered it again she had turned her head and tried to catch his mouth with her own, but he forced her turn her head back so that he could reach her neck. Pulling back slightly and lowering a hand to guide himself with, he found her more than ready to meet and receive him. He tried to enter slowly and save her pain but she pushed herself up so hard that he cried out at the unexpected speed with which he found himself part of her. Moaning with the intense pleasure of it, he threw his head back down and bit into her shoulder as she screamed and released his back with hand to clutch at the sheets in desperation.

She threw herself up onto him as hard as she could as fast as she could and thought the pleasure of it all would tear her apart and send her drifting into space.

He thrust down into her, meeting each of her advances as eagerly as any man has ever done, trying desperately to hold himself back and prolong that moment.

Her leg tightened around him and she tried to pull him closer with the arm still about him as she brought the other up to grip his ass as hard she could.

He forgot his earlier concerns for her ability to breathe and held her as closely as his powerful arm could bring her, barely able to hold himself up on his other elbow. Unable to control his mouth, he buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent as deeply as he could.

She screamed and he roared as he exploded within her, bringing them both the relief they so desperately desired and causing them to feel as though they truly had melted together and literally become one.

He collapsed on top of her but she didn't mind. He was still inside her and his warmth made her feel safe.

When he eventually began to pull back to roll off, she tightened the grip on her shoulders she had never completely relinquished. Looking up at him and forcing him to look her in the eye, she whispered hoarsely, "I can barely find the strength to breathe, my body is exhausted and wants nothing more than sleep." With that as her only explanation, she closed the inch that seperated them, and kissed him.

He was surprised and taken completely off guard. It took him a moment to realize what she had said and the second he did he returned the kiss. The second he returned the kiss, she deepened it. She kissed him as only one truly in love can kiss another.

It may not have been how either of them would have wanted it, but they had come to know each other, emotionally and spiritually as well as physically, and they had come to trust each other. They would find a way out, together, and they would be free, together. In later years she assured him that by the time he had removed his pants it had become completely consentual and that she _did_ enjoy it all in memory, well...all except their location.


End file.
